Barcelona, I'm in Love
by aniranzracz
Summary: Pairing dan Genre tidak jelas - - -Berawal dari sakit hatinya akan Scorpius, Lily menghilang. Ia pergi ke negara baru, dan menemukan kehidupan baru. Bagaimana selanjutnya? Bagaimana dengan kepusingan Weasleys? Kekhawatiran Harry? Kejahatan Cecilia? Kerjasama Rose dengan Scorpius? Cinta segitiga Al? Dan juga... cinta baru Lily? Akankah kembali?
1. Chapter 1

**Barcelona, I'm in Love**

© aniranzracz

Harry Potter © JKR

.

.

Perasaan yang tidak jelas sedang menghantui Lily sekarang.

Ia ingin menangis, ditahan oleh rasa amarahnya. Ia ingin marah, ditahan oleh rasa leganya. Ia ingin tertawa, ditahan oleh rasa sedihnya. Semua yang ingin ia lakukan menjadi serbasalah dan seluruh perasaan yang ia pendam sekarang seperti mempermainkannya dan berputar tanpa arah yang jelas.

Tanpa melepas jubah Quidditch_nya_, Lily langsung berbaring di kasur empuk miliknya yang nyaman. Masih dengan perasaan gelisah yang melandanya. Ia memang baru saja pulang bekerja.

Memang menyedihkan kalau seseorang yang kita cintai itu menyayangi orang lain, tapi akan jauh lebih menyedihkan lagi kalau seseorang kita cintai itu pura-pura menyayangi kita hanya untuk membuat kita tersenyum dan merasa senang.

Lily yang baru saja putus dengan Scorpius jadi berpikir bahwa Scorpius sudah mengambil jalan yang benar. Jika memang Scorpius lebih memilih Cecilia Zabini, maka Scorpius harus memutuskannya. Dan Scorpius memang melakukan hal itu.

"Jadi itu yang terbaik," pikir Lily. "Ya sudahlah."

Beda di pikiran, beda di hati. Selalu begitu.

Walaupun Lily merasa itulah jalan yang terbaik, tetapi ia belum bisa menerima semuanya dengan lapang dada dan tanpa merasa kecewa.

_Tok tok…_

Lily bergeming. Membuka pintu sedang tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada dalam daftar hal-hal yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang.

_Tok tok…_

_Tok tok…_

Well, mungkin kali ini Lily harus membuka pintu itu.

Lily mendengus malas, lalu beranjak membukakan pintu untuk tamu—yang menurutnya tidak tahu diri itu—dengan berat hati. Entah kenapa sekarang semuanya menjadi lebih berat daripada sebelumnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Lily sambil membuka pintu.

"Aku, Rose."

Lily mendelik. Tambah malas begitu mengetahui yang bertamu adalah sepupunya sendiri. Alih-alih mengusir Rose untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, ia malah mengatakan, "Ya. Masuklah."

Rose pun melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam apartemen kecil yang dihuni sendirian oleh Lily itu. Lily memang belum menikah, tapi ia sudah sangat mapan untuk ukuran seseorang yang berusia dua puluh lima tahun.

Lily sendiri adalah seorang Chaser dari Holyhead Harpies, salah satu tim Quidditch paling populer di dunia. Ia adalah Chaser paling terkenal di antara tiga Chaser Holyhead Harpies. Lily terkenal karena kemampuan alamiah Lily sendiri sebagai seorang Chaser hebat serta statusnya sebagai anak bungsu dari _The-Chosen-One._

Dan tidak heran kalau Lily jadi kaya sekarang. Sangat sangat sangat kaya. Apartemen yang Lily tempati sendiri—walaupun kecil—terlihat mewah dengan gaya minimalis Muggle. Ada ruang tamu yang digabung dengan ruang keluarga, dua kamar—kamar Lily dilengkapi dengan _fitting room_, satu kamar mandi, dan dapur yang digabung dengan ruang makan. Untuk apartemen yang dihuni satu orang, itu sudah cukup besar.

Ruang tamu Lily sederhana. Masih bergaya minimalis seperti yang dijelaskan tadi. Salah satu bagian dinding dicat dengan warna hitam polos dan dihiasi dengan beratus-ratus foto hitam putih yang merupakan foto-foto Lily dengan banyak orang. Ada fotonya dengan keluarga besarnya, fotonya dengan keluarga Potter, fotonya dengan Gordon Potter—anak James—sampai fotonya dengan Scorpius. Foto yang terakhir itu tadi—fotonya dengan Scorpius—rencananya akan ia ambil dari dinding itu dan ia bakar.

Sofa hitam polos yang berlengan menghiasi ruang tamu itu. Meja kopi putih juga ikut di sana dan dialasi oleh karpet bulu hitam. Ada televisi 32 _inch_ yang hitam mengilap di sana dan disertai dengan satu lemari kaca besar berisi film-film yang Lily sukai.

Khas Muggle. Sangat _khas _Muggle.

Lily memang penyihir, tapi ia benar-benar cinta dengan Muggle. Kontras dengan Scorpius yang tidak terlalu suka dengan Muggle dan terlalu berorientasi dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan sihir.

Dari itu saja, sepintas Lily menyadari kalau Scorpius mungkin memang bukan jodohnya.

"Kudengar kau baru saja putus dengan Scorpius," kata Rose sambil duduk di salah satu sofa dan mencomot satu kue kering. Sepupu yang paling dekat dengan Lily ini sudah tidak sungkan-sungkan lagi kalau ada di rumah Lily. "Kenapa?"

"Entah," kata Lily malas. "Aku sedang malas membicarakan hal itu."

"Hm." Rose mengangguk mengerti. "Terus bagaimana rencanamu?"

"Rencana apa? Aku tidak mempunyai satu pun rencana. Aku kan baru putus tadi pagi, sebelum aku latihan di lapangan kantor."

"Rencana seterusnya," kata Rose tidak sabar, sedikit bingung dengan pikiran Lily. "Tentang pasangan hidupmu. Uncle Harry dan Aunt Ginny, diam-diam menyuruhku untuk membantumu mencari jodoh begitu tahu kau sudah putus dengan Malfoy. Mereka sepertinya sudah tidak sabar ingin menggendong cucu."

"Cepat sekali beritaku dengan Scorpius putus menyebar." Lily mendengus. "Darimana mereka mendengar berita itu?"

"Daily Prophet mengeluarkan beritanya tepat siang tadi," kata Rose. "Berita itu, menurut mereka, punya nilai sangat tinggi sehingga mereka tidak ingin menundanya sampai besok."

"Hm."

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah kau akan memberikan cucu pada orangtuamu?"

"Mereka sudah punya cucu dari James," kata Lily malas. "Lagipula aku masih terlalu muda. Dua puluh lima tahun."

"Hahaha." Rose tertawa, entah karena apa. "Maksudku, cucu dari anak bungsu dan anak perempuan satu-satunya. Semua orangtua selalu menantikan itu, Lils. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Entahlah."

Rose mengernyit. "Sebenarnya kau sedang memikirkan apa, sih?"

Lily mengangkat bahu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu sedang memikirkan apa karena semua pikirannya seperti berantakan dan berlari-lari dalam otaknya. Membuatnya sedikit bingung dan merasa ia takkan pernah bisa merasakan emosi apa pun lagi. "Aku tak tahu."

"Kau sedih ditinggal Scorpius?"

"Tidak. Aku sangat sangat sangat bahagia sampai rasanya aku ingin mati," kata Lily dongkol. "Kau ini bagaimana sih, Rose? Tentu saja aku sedih."

"Tapi kau tidak tampak sedih," timpal Rose terus terang. "Kau kelihatan biasa saja. Hanya seperti terkena sindrom… PMS. Kau cemberut sepanjang waktu dan kelihatan tidak akan pernah senyum lagi."

"Wajah tak selalu senada dengan hati," kata Lily. "Ingat saja itu. Sempat berguna."

"Tidak nyambung."

Hening.

Diam-diam Lily memikirkan satu alasan yang Rose sampaikan tadi bahwa ayah dan ibunya ingin Lily cepat-cepat menikah karena mereka berdua ingin menggendong cucu.

Lah? Untuk apa? Bukankah mereka sudah mempunyai cucu dari James?

Rose yang lebih tua darinya—27 tahun—juga tidak dipaksa menikah oleh Uncle Ron dan Aunt Hermione. Rose memang sudah berpacaran, tapi pacarnya saja masih dirahasiakan oleh Rose. Hanya Tuhan dan Rose sendiri yang tahu siapa pacar Rose itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak disuruh menikah oleh Uncle Ron dan Aunt Hermione?" tanya Lily sambil menopang dagunya di tangan. "Mereka sudah tahu kau mempunyai pacar di luar negeri, kan? Kenapa mereka tidak meminta pacarmu itu untuk datang dan menemui mereka?"

Wajah Rose memerah. Ia juga tersedak kue yang baru saja ia telan karena pertanyaan tersebut. "Eh? Aku… tidak disuruh. Aku juga belum terlalu kepikiran ke sana karena aku saja masih sibuk di Kementrian. Aku… sepertinya masih ingin merintis karir dulu."

Lily mendengus. Ia tidak suka dengan Rose yang terlalu memprioritaskan karirnya daripada hal lain yang juga tidak kalah penting. "Bagaimana kalau karirmu harus kau rintis sampai umur lima puluh tahun? Apakah kau benar-benar akan menikah pada usia itu? Kau mau ya, jadi perawan tua?"

Rose hanya mendelik. "Ngomong apa sih, kau ini."

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa sih, nama pacarmu itu?" tanya Lily. "Kenapa kau menutup-nutupinya dari aku, adikmu, sepupu-sepupumu, dan bahkan orangtuamu? Toh akhirnya kau juga akan jadi istrinya!"

"Hei, belum tentu!" protes Rose. "Aku… tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak ingin saja pacarku dikenal oleh banyak orang."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Rasanya… aneh saja."

"Tapi apa sih untungnya punya pacar yang 'disembunyikan'?" tanya Lily. "Kau malah susah mendapatkan informasi tentang pacarmu itu. Sempat dia selingkuh, kan?"

"Memang," tapi Rose. "Tapi aku sudah memikirkan matang-matang tentang hal itu dan memutuskan akan menanggung resikonya. Lagipula aku tidak peduli padanya. Selingkuh, ya selingkuh saja sana."

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, kasihan pacarmu."

"Ini sedang _trend_, Lils."

"Sejak kapan kau mengikuti _trend_?"

"Terserah kau saja, lah," kata Rose malas.

"Yang namanya hukum karma di dunia ini pasti ada, Rose." Lily mulai berceramah lagi, membuat Rose mendesah bosan. "Kau harus hati-hati dan tetap memikirkan perasaan orang itu padamu. Kalau tidak, mungkin kau akan terima akibatnya nanti. Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir."

"Ya, ya," ujar Rose.

"Pacarmu penyihir sepertimu atau Muggle?"

"Muggle."

"Ngomong-ngomong, pacarmu itu ada di mana, sih?" tanya Lily. Sepertinya persoalan Scorpius dengan Cecilia di otaknya sudah mulai tersingkir. Walaupun nanti pasti akan kembali lagi.

"Di… Spanyol."

"Spanyol luas, Rose."

"Di Barcelona."

"Apakah enak punya pacar di luar negeri?" tanya Lily.

"Enak," kata Rose. "Aku jadi bebas."

"Barcelona? Jauh sekali dari London," timpal Lily. "Apa yang kauketahui dari Barcelona? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Barcelona adalah salah satu kota wisata indah yang terkenal di kalangan Muggle. Barcelona tidak kalah indah dengan Paris," kata Rose. "Hanya itu saja yang kutahu."

Tiba-tiba seberkah cahaya bohlam muncul di dalam otak Lily.

"Ehem." Lily berdeham. "Mungkin enak juga tinggal di luar negeri. Aku mau pergi ke luar negeri, ah!" katanya dengan nada bercanda.

"Lucu sekali, Lils," sindir Rose. "Sudahlah, tujuanku ke sini kan ingin menghiburmu, terus kenapa kita jadi membicarakan pacarku dan kau malah memberikanku ceramah?"

"Yeah," ujar Lily pelan, lalu ia memutuskan berpura-pura sakit kepala. Ada yang ingin ia lakukan. Masalahnya, Rose tidak boleh ada di sini kalau ia ingin melakukan hal itu.

"Rose," panggil Lily sambil memijat pelipisnya. Hanya akting. "Aku tiba-tiba sakit kepala. Bisa tidak kau… er, pulang dulu? Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan padamu. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin istirahat."

"Ya," kata Rose, lalu ia bangkit dari sofanya. "Harusnya aku yang tidak datang mengunjungimu saat ini. Kau kan lelah, baru pulang kerja. Masih memakai baju seragam Holyhead Harpies lagi! Dan kau sedang ada di kondisi yang… er, menyedihkan."

"Ya. Terima kasih sudah mengunjungiku."

"Oke. Selamat malam."

Lily mengangguk dan cepat-cepat menutup pintu begitu Rose sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

Lalu Lily mengambil koper merah marunnya yang kecil, lalu mulai mengisi pakaian-pakaian dan barang-barang penting—seperti berpoundsterling-poundsterling uang dan kamera—ke dalam koper itu tanpa dirapikan. Asal-asalan saja. Bahkan pakaian apa itu, Lily tidak memerhatikan. Kemudian ia mengambil tongkatnya dan merapikan isi kopernya itu.

Setelah semua selesai, ia meraih ponselnya dan kemudian menelpon sebuah nomor.

"Selamat malam, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya suara merdu seorang wanita di seberang itu.

"Dengan bandara… Geneva, Swiss?" tanya Lily lagi sambil memastikan nomor yang ia telepon itu di sebuah buku telepon. Lily besok akan ber-_apparate_ ke Geneva supaya keluarganya akan 'mengganggunya' di sana, bukan di Barcelona. Entah bagaimana caranya ia mendapatkan ide tersebut.

"Ya. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

"Ada tiket pesawat untuk besok?" tanya Lily. "Ke Barcelona, Spanyol?"

"Sebentar, saya cek dulu," kata suara itu. "Mohon ditunggu sebentar, Madam."

"Ya."

Lily pun menunggu. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, jawabannya sudah didapatkan.

"Ya. Besok ada penerbangan ke Barcelona, Madam," kata orang itu. "Pesawat Air Europa II. Jam tujuh pagi, Anda sudah dipersilakan _check-in_. Dan jam delapan pagi, Anda bisa langsung terbang ke Spanyol. Tujuannya adalah bandara El Prat Barcelona."

"Terima kasih atas informasinya," kata Lily. "Aku akan terbang besok. Jadi jam berapa aku bisa membeli tiket?"

"Jam enam, Madam."

"Oke. Selamat malam dan terima kasih."

"Terima kasih kembali. Selamat malam, Madam. Semoga penerbangan Anda besok lancar."

Sambungan telepon pun terputus.

Lily mendadak bingung. Ia tidak menyangka ia sudah sampai di tahap ini.

Apakah rencananya besok akan benar-benar ia jalankan? Dan tanpa memberitahu orangtua atau sepupu-sepupunya? Ini sama saja dengan… pelarian, kan? Dan pelarian itu sekarang sedikit menjebak, karena Lily memilih ber-_apparate _ke Geneva terlebih dulu karena jika keluarganya mencari, mereka akan mencari Lily ke Geneva, bukan ke Barcelona.

Pelarian yang… wow. Fantastis.

Lily memang gadis yang kuat. Buktinya ia tidak menangis walaupun hatinya terluka.

Tapi ia benar-benar harus menenangkan diri. Dan tempat paling tepat yang bisa ia dapatkan untuk itu adalah luar negeri. Barcelona, Spanyol. Ia bisa bersantai di sana dengan uang-uang yang sudah ia kumpulkan sejak lama, tanpa diganggu oleh orang lain. Apalagi oleh orang-orang yang sudah menyakitinya, seperti Scorpius dan Cecilia.

Memang keputusan untuk melarikan diri ke luar negeri merupakan keputusan yang terbaik.

Tapi apakah benar Lily harus pergi tanpa memberikan kabar atau meminta izin pada orangtuanya?

Mungkin… ya. Kalau orangtuanya tahu, pasti Lily tidak akan diperbolehkan pergi. Dan kalau sepupu-sepupunya tahu, mereka akan mengatakan itu pada orangtuanya dan mereka akan mencegah Lily pergi. Kalaupun tidak, mereka pasti akan mengganggu Lily ketika Lily sudah sampai di sana.

Dan begitu mengingat akibat dari pelariannya ini, tiba-tiba Lily merasa lelah. Sesak.

Sejak ia melihat Scorpius untuk pertama kalinya di Stasiun King Cross ketika mengantar Al, Lily sudah jatuh cinta dengan sepenuh hatinya pada Scorpius. Hanya jatuh cinta biasa. Tapi semakin lama, cinta itu malah semakin dalam. Membuat Lily tidak pernah merasa sabar untuk pergi menimba ilmu di Hogwarts.

Selain untuk belajar sihir, Lily juga ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Scorpius.

Dan ketika kesabarannya selama dua tahun diuji, akhirnya Hogwarts benar-benar mengundangnya untuk pergi ke sana. Lily benar-benar girang. Ia tidak pernah merasa kegirangan seperti itu, bahkan kegirangan itu mengalahkan kegirangan ketika ia diterima di Holyhead Harpies.

Awalnya Lily tidak bisa mendekati Scorpius. Pertama, masalah keluarga Potter dan Weasley dengan keluarga Malfoy. Kedua, masalah asrama. Ketiga, masalah perbedaan status darah yang walaupun tidak terlalu diutamakan, masih menjadi patokan untuk keluarga Malfoy. Dan yang terakhir, ada Cecilia Zabini yang menghalangi Lily. Cecilia adalah pacar Scorpius.

Scorpius juga tidak pernah memerhatikan Lily.

Tapi itu hanya sampai ketika… Lily diterima jadi Chaser Gryffindor dan ada pertandingan antara Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Scorpius menjadi Chaser juga di Slytherin.

Dan Scorpius benar-benar terpesona ketika melihat permainan Quidditch Lily yang benar-benar mengagumkan.

Scorpius minta diajari oleh Lily, yang diterima oleh Lily dengan sepenuh hati. Lama-kelamaan mereka menjadi dekat. Dan puncaknya, ketika Scorpius menyatakan cintanya pada Lily dengan malu-malu di Menara Astronomi.

Masalah malu-malu memang selesai di situ. Tapi masih ada masalah lain.

Masalah keluarga.

Sudah berulang kali James dan Fred menghajar Scorpius, tapi Scorpius tetap gigih memperjuangkan Lily. Karena sudah terlalu lama, James dan Fred akhirnya setuju kalau Lily berpacaran dengan Scorpius. Harry dan Ginny juga lama-lama ikut setuju ketika melihat kesungguhan Scorpius. Hanya Ron saja yang menolak—padahal ia hanya paman Lily.

Tapi masalah lain masih ada. Cecilia Zabini, yang tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa ia sudah diputuskan oleh Scorpius, tetap berusaha merebut Scorpius dari Lily. Usahanya itu tetap berlangsung sampai… tadi. Ketika Scorpius akhirnya memutuskan Lily gara-gara Cecilia.

Lily tidak habis pikir kenapa Scorpius seperti itu? Jadi… kesetiaan selama bertahun-tahun ini… tidak ada artinya sama sekali?

Apakah hubungan mereka sejak lima belas tahun yang lalu—yang penuh dengan kemesraan dan kenangan-kenangan indah lainnya—kalah dengan rayuan gadis bodoh seperti Cecilia? Astaga. Scorpius benar-benar bodoh.

"Hufh," dengus Lily.

Ia harus kuat. Kalau Scorpius lebih memilih Cecilia, ia harus tahu diri. Ia yang harus pergi dan mencari cinta yang baru. Walaupun Lily tahu, tak semudah itu dan cinta yang ia dapatkan tidak akan pernah sama dengan cintanya pada Scorpius.

.

.

TBC

**Thanks for reading :D Mind to RnR? **

**Satu review berarti satu semangat untuk saya… dan maaf, mungkin fic Tiga Cinta dan Menginap harus HIATUS dulu -_- saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. **

**-aniranzracz. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Barcelona, I'm in Love**

© aniranzracz

Harry Potter © JKR

.

.

Ambil sisi positifnya; pemandangan Barcelona yang indah—paling tidak—bisa membuat Lily melupakan semua kesialannya hari ini dan kemarin.

Kesialan pertama, ia masih dibayang-bayangi oleh masalahnya dengan Scorpius dan Cecilia. Dari kemarin malam sampai pagi menjelang, Lily bahkan tidak tidur hanya karena bayangan itu. Kesialan kedua, ia harus menyamar dengan pakaian yang… er, bukan dirinya sekali karena ia tidak mau ketahuan oleh seluruh penyihir. Well, wajar. Karena ia terkenal sekali di kalangan dunia sihir dan ia tidak bisa mengambil resiko ketahuan ingin lari. Kesialan ketiga, tadi, ketika sampai di bandara El Prat, Barcelona, ia nyaris kecopetan! Nyaris… karena seorang supir taksi menyelamatkannya.

Ia sedang berjalan ke luar bandara sambil menenteng koper merah dan menggerutu kesal karena masalahnya, sampai akhirnya ada pencopet yang diam-diam mengambil dompetnya dari saku legging Lily. Untung Lily memakai legging, karena itu, Lily tahu kalau ia dicopet—Lily tahu itu dari dompetnya yang sudah tidak 'menempel' lagi di pahanya.

Belum sempat Lily berteriak, seorang supir taksi yang melihat hal itu sudah mengejar pencopet itu lebih dulu. Dengan bantuan satpam, akhirnya pencopet itu berhasil dibekuk, dan dompet Lily dikembalikan.

Karena rasa berterimakasihnya, Lily akhirnya memutuskan naik taksi yang bisa dibilang butut milik supir taksi tersebut. Dan untunglah karena Lily menaiki taksi yang disupiri orang itu sebagai transportasi. Karena orang itu ramah, dan karena akhirnya orang itu membantu Lily. Lily diberitahu olehnya kalau hotel di Barcelona penuh sesak—namanya juga kota wisata—dan Lily ditawari oleh orang itu untuk menginap di rumahnya.

Awalnya Lily ragu. Tapi, karena kebaikan orang itu, Lily akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Orang itu kelihatannya baik dan tidak mungkin mencelakakan Lily. Lagipula, orang itu mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki yang katanya sebaya dengan Lily.

Lumayan. Ada teman untuk berkeliling Barcelona.

Walaupun Lily tahu kekesalannya yang terbawa dari London belum tentu hilang hanya karena orang itu.

Tetapi, sekali lagi, pemandangan kota wisata Barcelona, bisa membuat Lily melupakan sejenak masalah-masalahnya. Bahkan rasa panas dan kesal akan baju 'ketat'nya yang sangat ia benci seakan hilang.

Barcelona, kota terbesar kedua setelah Madrid di Spayol ini, sangat indah. Sampai-sampai, perjalanan dari Bandara El Prat sampai pemukiman yang terletak sekitar satu kilometer dari La Rambla ini tidak terasa sama sekali.

La Rambla adalah salah satu ikon wisata di Barcelona. La Rambla juga disebut surga bagi para pejalan kaki. La Rambla ini membentang dari Plaza Catalonia sampai Patung Columbus. Di sini, seluruh manusia dapat berjalan-jalan, duduk nongkrong, atau sekedar memberi makan burung-burung merpati.

Begitu taksi sampai di depan rumah yang akan ditempati Lily selama liburan superpanjang_nya _itu, Lily mengambil napas panjang. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan mengambil langkah nekat seperti ini. Ia kan bisa bersantai di rumah untuk melupakan kekesalannya! Kenapa ia harus repot-repot terbang ke Spanyol? Negara yang sama sekali jauh dari pikirannya?

Oh, bagus. Sekarang Lily mulai menyesal.

"Stop, Lils," batin Lily pada dirinya sendiri. Ia membuka pintu mobil taksi itu. "Kau tidak boleh menyesal. Kau sudah mengambil langkah ini, dan tak akan pernah mundur lagi!"

Supir taksi itu mengambil koper Lily dari bagasi, lalu memencet bel rumahnya—yang luasnya relatif kecil. Ia membiarkan Lily mengekor di belakangnya dengan diam.

Sebelum pintu terbuka, supir itu tersenyum ke arah Lily. "_Welcome home_, Lily! Kau boleh menempati rumah ini sampai kapan pun kau mau. Terserah. Dan semuanya gratis, tanpa imbalan apa pun."

Lily balas tersenyum. Senang karena belum satu hari ia menginjakkan kaki di tanah Barcelona, ia sudah mendapatkan teman yang sangat amat baik. Walaupun ia masih ragu orang ini melakukannya dengan ikhlas atau tidak. "Well… terima kasih, Mr Carson."

Ia sudah berkenalan dengan supir ini di taksi tadi. Namanya adalah Mr Clark Carson. Umurnya sekarang kurang lebih lima puluh tahun. Dan anaknya… bernama Antonio Carson. Mr Clark Carson ini adalah seorang orangtua tunggal. Ia ditinggalkan oleh Mrs Carson, istrinya, dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan.

Ironis, dua puluh lima tahun yang lalu berarti kurang lebih sama ketika Lily dan anaknya lahir.

Pintu rumah itu akhirnya terbuka setelah bel dipencet dua kali, menampakkan seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan supir taksi tersebut. Ini pasti Antonio Carson, anak dari Mr Carson.

Wajah laki-laki itu... mempesona. Dengan kulit kecokelatan yang menawan dan serasi dengan warna matanya yang juga cokelat—padahal mata Mr Carson, ayahnya, berwarna hitam. Rambutnya ikal hitam. Wajahnya itu sangat 'Spanyol'. Dan seperti kebanyakan orang Spanyol yang 'selalu' tampan, orang itu bisa dibilang sangat tampan.

"Hei, Dad," sapa orang itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Lalu matanya melirik Lily yang ada di belakang ayahnya. "Dan… siapa orang ini, Dad?"

Ayah Antonio masuk ke dalam rumah itu setelah Antonio membuka jalan. Lily masih mengekor di belakang Mr Carson ini. "Jangan membiasakan berbicara dengan tamu di depan pintu, Nak. Mari kita berbicara di dalam rumah."

Mr Carson menaruh koper Lily di dekat kursi ruang tamu yang sederhana itu, lalu ia menyeka keringatnya. Hari ini, kebetulan adalah hari di mana musim panas akan berlangsung, jadi wajar saja suasana sekarang panas. Walaupun panasnya belum maksimal karena musim panas baru akan datang beberapa hari lagi.

"Oke," kata Mr Carson. "Antonio, perkenalkan ini adalah Lily Potter."

Antonio tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangan pada Lily. "Namaku Antonio Carson. Panggil aku Antonio atau Oni. Senang bertemu denganmu, Potter."

Lily membalas uluran tangan Antonio—atau Oni—Carson tersebut. "Yeah. Namaku Lily Potter. Kau juga bisa memanggilku Lily. Dan… senang juga bertemu denganmu."

"Bagus," kata Mr Carson sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya. "Kalian sudah saling kenal dan kuharap kalian berdua akan jadi teman yang baik." Setelah itu Mr Carson beralih pada Antonio. "Oni, Lily akan menginap di rumah ini, sampai… aku tak tahu kapan. Jadi… kuharap kau bisa menemaninya."

"Tentu, Dad," kata Antonio ramah. "Aku senang sekali mempunyai teman."

"Bagus," kata Mr Carson lagi. "Kalau begitu, aku akan berangkat kerja lagi. Selamat siang, Lily, Oni."

"Selamat siang, Dad," balas Antonio.

"Selamat siang, Mr Carson." Lily juga ikut membalas sapaan Mr Carson. "Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan."

Begitu Mr Carson itu keluar dan menutup pintu ruang tamu, Antonio langsung berbicara, "Ayo, Lily. Biar kutunjukkan kau kamarku."

"Kamarmu?" tanya Lily heran.

"Yeah," kata Antonio. "Memang kau mau tidur di mana lagi?"

"Kau tidur di mana?"

"Seperti yang kaulihat, di sini ada sofa."

Lily langsung merasa tidak enak. Ia kira di sini ada kamar tamu yang bisa ia tempati, jadi ia tidak perlu menyusahkan Antonio. Tapi ternyata Antonio malah memberikan kamarnya sendiri untuk ditempati Lily. Kalau tahu seperti ini, mungkin Lily akan memilih tinggal di hotel saja.

"Ayo," ajak Antonio. "Kau memikirkan apa, sih?"

Lily menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Ayo."

Mereka pun berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, lalu, begitu sampai di lantai dua, mereka berbelok ke kanan, tempat kamar Antonio berada.

"Oke, ini kamarku," kata Antonio. "Selamat datang, Lily."

Lily melongok ke dalam kamar Antonio. Kamar itu kecil, agak sumpek—tidak ada pendingin ruangan seperti di rumah Lily—walaupun jendelanya sudah dibuka lebar. Di sana hanya ada satu lemari berukuran kecil tempat menaruh baju dan satu kasur kecil yang kelihatan keras untuk ditempati tidur. Walaupun begitu, kamar ini bersih serta rapi sekali untuk ukuran kamar seorang lelaki. Lagipula, Lily merasa ia akan cocok dengan kamar ini.

"Wow," kata Lily. "Ini hebat! Terima kasih sudah meminjamkanku kamarmu, Oni."

"Sama-sama," kata Antonio. "Dan maaf. Kamarku tampaknya benar-benar menyedihkan untuk ukuran seorang gadis mewah sepertimu."

Lily mengernyit. "Memangnya kau pernah mengenalku sebelum ini?"

"Tidak."

"Terus bagaimana caramu bisa beranggapan kalau aku hidup mewah?" tanya Lily. Sebenarnya ia agak tersinggung kalau dikatai hidup mewah atau semacamnya. Menurutnya itu terlalu berlebihan dan membuat dirinya seperti tidak bisa hidup susah.

"Aku lihat itu dari cara berpakaianmu," kata Antonio santai.

Lily langsung sadar kalau ia memang mengenakan pakaian yang… menor dan berlebihan untuk penyamarannya.

"Hahaha." Lily tertawa. "Tidak. Aku biasanya tidak berpakaian seperti ini. Ini hanya untuk… penyamaran saja."

"Penyamaran?" Antonio mengernyit heran.

Lily langsung menggeleng. "Tidak penting."

Antonio teringat sesuatu. "Aduh! Maaf! Seharusnya aku membiarkanmu masuk kamar lebih dulu! Kenapa aku mengajakmu mengobrol? Maaf, Lily!"

"Ah, biasa saja. Tidak apa-apa."

"Oke," kata Antonio. "Silakan masuk. Aku akan mengantar kopermu nanti."

"Terima kasih, Oni."

Antonio pun menuruni tangga lagi, meninggalkan Lily sendirian di atas sana.

Lily pun segera masuk ke kamar Antonio yang sementara ini menjadi kamarnya.

Sejenak Lily berhenti. Lalu ia tersenyum.

Ia tahu ini jalan yang terbaik. Biarlah orang berkata apa. Biarlah orangtua, saudara, dan sepupu-sepupunya mencarinya. Biarlah ia dikeluarkan dari Holyhead Harpies. Biarlah! Terserah! Semuanya sekarang hanya bisa ia tertawai.

Dan untuk mengawali jalan baiknya, mungkin ia harus 'melepas' yang buruk-buruk dulu. Misalnya… ya, baju nenek-nenek yang ia kenakan sekarang. Dan ia juga harus menghapus riasan menor yang sangat ia benci dan sangat bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yang sekarang.

Baju yang Lily kenakan adalah blus kedodoran yang—anehnya—hanya sampai pinggulnya saja. Warnanya hijau terang. Lalu ia memakai legging merah tua yang mengilap dan bermotif bunga-bunga matahari. Sungguh norak jika dipadukan. Apalagi aksesorisnya adalah kalung berbandul bunga yang besar, kacamata bening, dan scarf kuning.

Sementara make-up-nya benar-benar menor. Bedak putih yang melebihi dosis, _blush-on _merah tua, dan _lipstick _merah terang yang memuakkan. Paling tidak itu menurut Lily.

Mungkin _make-up _tidak terlalu Lily pusingkan. Toh make-up tidak membuatnya merasa gerah atau seperti apa. Tapi pakaiannya ini yang membuatnya gerah.

Karena itu ia langsung membuka leggingnya. Ia bahkan tidak menutup jendelanya karena ia berpikir siapa sih yang mau mengintipnya dari sini? Di sini kan tinggi! Dan ia juga tidak menutup—

PINTUNYA!

Terlambat. Belum sempat Lily menutup pintu kamar itu, Antonio sudah masuk.

"Lily, ini kopermu," kata Antonio. Lalu ia menatap Lily yang… yah, tak perlu dijelaskan lagi.

Lily spontan berteriak. "Aaaaa! Keluar kau!"

Antonio berlari keluar kamar dan langsung membanting pintunya.

Lily memakai rok pendeknya—yang ia ambil buru- buru dari kopernya—dan langsung menyusul Antonio keluar.

"Hei, Carson!" seru Lily kesal. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Dasar mesum! Kau ini bego atau apa? Sudah tahu ada wanita yang berganti baju di situ, kau malah mengintipnya!"

"Eh? Aku kan tidak sengaja—"

"Alasan!" Lily mengamuk. "Sungguh aku sangat sangat amat menyesal sudah bertemu denganmu, Brengsek!"

"Hei, aku tidak salah," kata Antonio sabar. "Baik, aku minta maaf kalau aku sempat melihatmu dengan keadaan yang seperti itu. Tapi… itu kan salahmu karena tidak menutup pin—"

"Aku tidak salah!" seru Lily keras kepala.

"Kau harus tahu kalau kau itu—"

"Terserah! Aku tidak mau dengar lagi!" seru Lily. Lalu ia kembali ke kamarnya.

Antonio menyusul.

"Lily…"

Tetapi Lily sudah sampai di dalam kamarnya. Dan sebelum Antonio berhasil masuk, Lily sudah membanting pintu itu, membuat hidung mancung Antonio terantuk pintu kayu itu dengan keras.

"Aaau!"

-ooo-

_Sementara itu di London_…

"Lily tidak masuk hari ini," kata Steven, asisten sekretaris tim Quidditch Holyhead Harpies tempat Lily bekerja. Steven juga sahabat Al, kakak Lily. Ia dulu satu asrama dengan Al di Slytherin walaupun beda angkatan. "Aneh. Biasanya dia yang paling semangat! Apalagi hari ini tim Bulgaria khusus jauh-jauh datang untuk berlatih bersama Holyhead Harpies!"

Al mengernyit. Well, memang tidak biasanya Lily 'membolos'. Al, sudah ditugaskan membawa Lily ke The Burrow. Hari ini ulang tahun Roxanne, mungkin Lily lupa dan juga lupa datang ke The Burrow saking sibuknya. Dan karena kantor Holyhead Harpies sangat jauh dari The Burrow, Al ditugaskan menjemput Lily.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Steven. "Apakah kau masih mau menjemput Lily di sini?"

"Tentu tidak," kata Al jengkel. Ia heran dengan berapa sebenarnya kapasitas otak Steven. Bagaimana bisa ia menjemput orang di suatu tempat padahal ia sudah tahu orang itu tidak ada di sana? "Aku akan pergi ke apartemennya."

"Oke," kata Steven. "Dan tolong tanyakan pada Lily kalau kau sudah bertemu dengannya, kenapa dia tidak masuk hari ini. Dan ingatkan kalau dia harus datang besok karena tim Bulgaria akan pulang lusa, jadi besok adalah latihan terakhir."

"Iya, iya," kata Al. Lalu ia melanjutkan dalam hati, "dasar cerewet."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Al pun langsung ber-apparate ke gang kosong di tepi apartemen yang Lily tinggali, lalu ia cepat-cepat berjalan ke apartemen Lily. Ia harus buru-buru, karena pesta Roxanne harusnya sudah dimulai.

"Dasar Lily pelupa," pikir Al seraya berjalan cepat menuju kamar Lily. Ia sedang menaiki lift sekarang. "Sudah pelupa, malas menghubungi orang lagi! Mentang-mentang dia baru putus dengan Scorpius! Semuanya dilupakan dan tidak dikerjakan!"

Begitu sampai di depan kamar Lily, Al segera mengetuk pintu tidak sabar.

Ketika ketukannya tidak dibalas dengan bukaan pintu atau bahkan suara, Al mengetuk ulang. "Lily? Ini aku, Al. Cepat buka pintunya! Hari ini ulang tahun Roxanne, kan? Kau lupa? Untung aku mau menjemputmu!"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Al tiba-tiba merasa khawatir. Ia mencoba memutar gagang pintu, dan… ternyata tidak dikunci. Kekhawatiran Al langsung bertambah beberapa kali lipat.

"Jangan-jangan… Lily kerampokan dan diculik?" pikir Al sambil memasuki apartemen adik satu-satunya tersebut. "Tapi sepertinya tidak. Keamanan apartemen ini kan sudah sangat maksimal."

Dan mungkin memang tidak dirampok. Barang-barang Lily di ruang tamu yang bergabung dengan ruang keluarga itu kelihatannya masih lengkap.

"Lily?" panggil Al pelan.

Al berjalan mengelilingi apartemen itu. Ia berjalan ke dapur, kamar mandi, kamar tamu, kemudian kamar utama yang Lily tempati.

Semuanya kosong.

Al memeriksa lemari pakaian.

Dan ia terkejut. Lemari kosong tanpa baju-baju sedikit pun.

Al langsung ber-_disapparate_ ke depan The Burrow. Kita memang tidak bisa ber-_apparate_ ke The Burrow, jadi Al hanya ber-_apparate _ke depan pintunya saja.

-ooo-

Al membuka pintu The Burrow dengan cepat.

"Mana Lily?" tanya Ginny, Ibu Lily sekaligus Al. "Bukannya kau tadi sudah Mum suruh untuk menjemputnya?"

"Aunt Lily!" seru Gordon Potter, membuat James—ayahnya—mencium pipinya gemas. Gordon memang menggemaskan dan sering membuat Al meleleh dengan kata-kata dan ekspresi wajahnya, tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Ketakutannya akan Lily yang menghilang benar-benar mengalahkan segala emosi yang ada dalam hatinya.

"Lily… tidak ada!" seru Al. Mata _emerald_-nya menyiratkan ketakutan.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Fred heran. "Lily tidak ada di kantor Holyhead Harpies?"

"Aduh," kata James menyela. "Kau ini bodoh sekali! Aku saja yang sering dibilangi bodoh oleh Dad masih lebih pintar darimu! Kalau Lily tidak ada di kantor Holyhead Harpies, ya kaucari saja di apartemennya! Dasar bodoh!"

Evelin Wood, istri James, mencubit James keras. Membuat suaminya itu mengaduh. "Jangan pernah berkata-kata seperti kata 'bodoh', James! Nanti Gordon akan mengikutinya!"

Rina Nott—pacar Al—mendelik ke arah James. Ia memang tidak sungkan pada James karena James dulu adalah teman seangkatannya di Hogwarts. "Tentu tidak! Al pintar, James! Dia tidak sama sepertimu!"

"Aku sudah mencarinya ke kantor Holyhead Harpies sekaligus ke rumahnya!" seru Al. "Tapi dia tidak ada!"

"Tuh kan! Kubilang juga apa! Kau itu memang bodoh!" seru James (Evelin mencubit lengannya) "Al, kau tidak perlu khawatir! Bodoh benar kau kalau ketakukan seperti itu hanya karena hal ini! Lily pastilah pergi berbelanja! Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkannya atau mengatakan itu pada kami dengan wajah ketakutan seperti itu!"

"Aku pintar!" bela Al. "Aku sudah mencari ke sekeliling apartemennya, dan semuanya nihil. Tidak ada Lily di sana. Dan waktu aku ke kamarnya dan membuka lemari bajunya, bajunya tidak ada satupun di sana!"

"Dasar bo—" James tiba-tiba berhenti. "Apa?"

Sekarang The Burrow penuh dengan kepanikan.

"Aunt Lily!" Gordon masih memanggil-manggil Lily.

"Hei! Lily menghilang? Dia sepupuku yang paling dekat denganku!" seru Rose.

"Dia tidak mungkin menghilang!" balas Lucy.

Tapi sepanik-paniknya semua orang di The Burrow, tidak ada yang sepanik Harry yang seperti orang kebakaran jenggot saking paniknya. "Bagaimana ini? Kenapa dia bisa menghilang? Tidak mungkin! Lily itu pintar!"

Lalu Ron masuk bersama Hermione. Mereka terlambat datang. "Ada apa? Pesta Roxanne belum dimulai?"

"Lily menghilang!" seru Fred.

"Apa?" kata Ron dan Hermione. Mereka terkejut.

Hening.

"Sudah pasti ini perbuatan Malfoy!" seru Ron meledak dengan keras, membuat semua pasang mata sekarang menoleh ke arahnya. Lily memang keponakan yang paling Ron sayang dan Ron pasti tidak akan rela jika keponakan tersayangnya itu menghilang.

"Harry!" seru Ron sambil menunjuk Harry dengan tenaga penuh. Ron memang sudah tua, tapi ia masih kuat. Pengalamannya bertualang dengan Harry sewaktu ia masih remaja mendidiknya menjadi seseorang yang kuat. "Sudah kubilang, seharusnya kau jangan pernah menyetujui Malfoy sialan itu untuk jadi pacar dari anakmu! Coba lihat sekarang? Aku kan yang benar!"

"Tapi dia—Scorpius—kelihatan bersungguh-sungguh waktu itu, Ron!" bela Ginny. "Dan tidak salah kalau Harry memutuskan menerima Scorpius!"

"Lagipula belum tentu Scorpius yang menculik Lily!" seru Harry tidak kalah emosi dengan Ron.

"Tidak, tidak, dan tidak mungkin!" seru Ron. "Memang Scorpius yang menculik Lily! Aku tahu itu!"

"Memangnya kau peramal? Tahu segala hal?" tanya Ginny dongkol, disambut dengan anggukan antusias Harry. "Yang kutahu kau mendapat D sewaktu OWL pelajaran Ramalan!"

"Di dunia ini ada yang namanya insting, adikku tersayang!"

"Tapi itu insting, bukan realita! Belum tentu benar!"

"Yang jelasnya aku yakin Lily diculik oleh Malfoy! Sekali lagi kukatakan padamu, Harry, aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu kalau semua Malfoy itu sama saja! Lihat Lucius Malfoy, dia brengsek! Draco Malfoy, dia juga! Dan Scorpius Malfoy? Tentu sama saja! Buah tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya!"

"Tidak semuanya begitu, Ron!" balas Harry.

"Jadi kau membela orang yang menculik anakmu?"

"Scorpius belum tentu menculik Lily," kata Ginny. "Apa kau tidak baca Daily Prophet kemarin? Kata pacar Scorpius sekarang, Cecilia Zabini, Scorpius yang memutuskan hubungannya dengan Lily! Bukan Lily! Dan untuk apa Scorpius menculik mantannya sendiri yang ia putuskan?"

"Sejak kapan kau percaya Daily Prophet?"

"Sudah, sudah!" seru Hermione melerai pertengkaran model anak kecil yang terjadi pada orang-orang yang sudah berumur lima puluhan tersebut. "Daripada kita meributkan siapa yang menculik Lily dengan jejak-jejak yang masih samar, kenapa kita tidak berusaha mencari Lily? Lily penyihir, mungkin ia diculik—atau pergi sendiri—ke suatu tempat dengan cara _apparition_. Dan _apparition_ terlacak oleh Kemetrian, jadi aku akan menghubungi Kemetrian sekarang."

Hermione akhirnya menelepon Kementrian. Sekarang dunia Muggle sudah mulai merambah ke dunia sihir. Salah satu contohnya adalah penggunaan telepon. "Kementrian Sihir? Bagian teleportasi? (_jeda_) Ini Hermione Weasley. Baru-baru tadi, ada laporan Lily Luna Potter menghilang. Mungkin dia pergi dengan _apparition_. Jadi… apakah bisa tolong dicek dulu? (_jeda_) Ya, dia menghilang hari ini. (_jeda_) Oke, aku menunggu."

Hermione terdiam. Semua anggota The Burrow ikut diam dan menahan napas.

"Intinya, jangan sampai berita ini terdengar oleh Daily Prophet dan majalah atau koran sihir lainnya dulu," kata Harry. "Sebelum kita memutuskan akan memberitahu mereka. Kita akan memasang iklan tentang orang hilang nanti."

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin memberitahu mereka sekarang?" tanya Ron.

"Tidak," kata Harry. "Aku yakin Lily tidak akan lari. Dia akan kembali pada kita."

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Prophet tidak tahu dulu?"

"Karena kalau Prophet dan dunia sihir tahu tanpa kejelasan, mereka akan menambah-nambahkan cerita Lily yang menghilang," kata Harry. "Dan itu bisa menjadi aib bagi keluarga kita semua."

Hermione mengisyaratkan diam dengan jarinya, lalu ia mulai berbicara…

"Apa? Ada? Di mana? (jeda) Hm… oke. Terima kasih. Dan selamat sore juga."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ginny, Harry, dan Ron bersamaan.

"Dia ada," kata Hermione. "Di Geneva. Dia ber-_apparate _ke sana tadi jam enam pagi. Berarti dia tidak diculik Scorpius karena aku masih melihat Scorpius di Kementrian tepat jam enam pagi tadi."

Diam-diam Rose menelan ludah. Ia sudah berpikir tentang kota yang menjadi tujuan Lily, tapi ternyata tujuannya itu salah.

"Tuh kan, kau itu sok tahu, Ron!" seru Ginny.

"Hei!" protes Ron. "Itu kan salah satu kemungkinannya!"

"Sudahlah, jangan bertengkar lagi," kata Hermione melerai. "Sekarang kita pikir siapa yang akan ber-_apparate _ke sana dan mencari Lily."

"Aku saja," kata Al.

"Aku ikut." Rina Nott langsung mengusulkan diri. Pacar Al ini memang tidak bisa 'lepas' sedikitpun dari Al. "Kalau Al pergi, berarti aku harus pergi juga."

"Ya. Kalian bisa pergi besok pagi," kata Hermione. "Kemasi barangmu nanti, Al."

"Terserah kau saja," kata Harry pusing. "Aku pusing dengan masalah tiba-tiba ini. Tujuan kita kan ingin merayakan ulang tahun Roxanne, jadi sebaiknya kita laksanakan sekarang saja. Ayo, kita mulai pestanya."

Kebetulan saat itu, George dan Angelina Weasley—tamu terakhir—tiba dan mereka langsung merayakan pesta. Sebelumnya mereka telah diberitahu kalau Lily menghilang, dan dijelaskan solusinya kalau Al akan pergi ke Geneva bersama Rina besok.

Tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang benar-benar menikmati pesta itu sampai pesta itu usai.

Dan diam-diam, Rose memikirkan sesuatu.

-ooo-

TBC

**Huahh! Panjang banget 3.308 kata! XD *bangga. Padahal itu masih dikit banget***

**Bdw di sini Molly dan Arthur sudah meninggal -_-**

**Oke… bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Review, please? Satu review berarti satu semangat untuk saya XD terima kasih. **

**Thanks for reading and mind to RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Barcelona, I'm in Love**

© aniranzracz

Harry Potter © JKR

.

.

Hari ini Harry dan Ginny meninggalkan Potter Manor dan memutuskan untuk tinggal di The Burrow sementara. Sebenarnya seluruh keluarga besar Potter-Weasley akan tinggal di sana, tetapi karena berbagai urusan, tidak semuanya bisa langsung tinggal di sana. Mereka hanya akan tinggal di The Burrow jika mereka bisa.

Ini semua karena kasus 'hilangnya' Lily Luna Potter, putri bungsu Harry. Karena Lily sedang dianggap 'hilang', The Burrow sudah menjadi… anggaplah Posko Peduli Lily. Yang jelasnya, apa pun yang berkaitan dengan jejak Lily, harus dilaporkan ke The Burrow.

"Hei, Arnold!"

Ginny melihat burung hantu milik Rina hinggap di jendela sambil membawa surat. Ginny mengambil surat itu, memberikan remah-remah pada burung hantu tersebut, dan langsung membaca surat yang dikirimkan itu sambil beranjak ke meja makan.

"Al dan Rina sudah berangkat," kata Ginny sambil membaca surat itu. "Mereka ke Geneva jam lima pagi tadi dan mereka juga minta maaf tidak sempat datang ke The Burrow terlebih dulu."

Harry mengangguk. "Yeah. Aku setuju dengan mereka. Mereka tidak boleh kehilangan waktu lebih banyak. Sebenarnya satu detik saja itu sangat berharga."

"Kau akan kerja pagi ini, _Honey_?" tanya Ginny sambil mengoleskan selai kacang di roti milik Harry pagi ini. Hari ini mereka sarapan berdua saja.

"Tentu saja, _Giney_," ujar Harry. _Giney_ adalah panggilan sayang Harry untuk Ginny.

"Bahkan ketika Lily masih hilang? Tidakkah kau akan mencarinya?" Lily kemudian menyodorkan setangkup roti selai kacang tersebut kepada Harry.

Harry mendesah dan mengambil roti yang disodorkan Ginny. "Maaf Gin, bukannya aku tidak peduli dengan anak kita, tapi aku benar-benar harus ke Kantor Auror hari ini. Well, aku akan mampir ke Departemen Teleportasi di Kementrian."

Ginny hanya mengangguk. Dan sarapan pagi itu berlangsung dengan keheningan yang hangat.

Harry sudah akan pergi ke kantor Auror kalau saja Ron tidak datang ke The Burrow pagi itu lewat perapian floo dengan membawa satu Daily Prophet keluaran terbaru sambil menggigit _sandwich _tuna dan masih memakai piama tidurnya. Dasar.

"Hawry!" seru Ron. Ia masih mengunyah _sandwich_-nya. "Kau hawus liat (Ron menelan makanannya) berita hari ini! Kau pasti sangat terkejut!"

Harry langsung merampas Daily Prophet dari tangan Ron, dan membiarkan Ginny berlari ke arahnya dan ikut membaca Daily Prophet tersebut.

"Baca halaman depannya!" Ron mulai memerintah.

Di halaman depan itu, dipajang foto superbesar Lily dengan Scorpius—yang diambil ketika mereka masih di Hogwarts—yang bergerak-gerak. Lily dan Scorpius—di foto itu—berangkulan dan tertawa.

Harry mengangguk dan mulai membaca.

_**Ada Apa dengan Lily Luna Potter?**_

—_Kamis, 28 Juli 2033. Kemarin kami mendapatkan sebuah berita dari sumber yang bisa dipercaya. Putri bungsu The—Chosen—One, Lily Luna Potter, diculik oleh pewaris tunggal keluarga Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy._

"_Kalian harus percaya ini," kata sumber kami tersebut yang tidak mau disebutkan namanya. "Buktinya, ini berkaitan dengan berita utama kemarin tentang putusnya hubungan antara Potter dan Malfoy. Kita tahu tentang keluarga Malfoy selama ini, dan kita juga tahu tentang keluarga Potter selama ini." _

_Tetapi penyangkalan diucapkan oleh Draco Lucius Malfoy, ayah dari Scorpius. "Tentu tidak! Kaukira anakku penjahat? Siapa pun yang menyebar gosip bodoh kalau anakku menculik si Potter, dia bohong! Dia hanya berusaha menghina keluarga kami!"_

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy sendiri menolak ketika ingin dimintai keterangan. Dan sampai saat ini, kami tidak bisa menghubungi Harry James Potter atau Ginevra Molly Potter sebagai orangtua dari Lily Luna Potter, gadis bungsu malang yang menghilang secara misterius—(bersambung ke halaman 9)_

.

"Wow." Ginny menjadi orang pertama yang berkomentar. "Aku bisa menduga Daily Prophet akan untung besar hari ini."

Harry mengernyit ketika membaca berita itu. Ia sudah menduga hal yang tidak-tidak, dan ia malas membaca kelanjutan berita itu di halaman 9. "Sepertinya… ada yang tidak beres."

"Apa?" tanya Ginny dan Ron bersamaan. Kakak-beradik ini memang kadang-kadang bertengkar hebat, tapi ternyata mereka bisa kompak juga.

"Kenapa pendapat di berita ini… sama dengan pendapatmu?" tanya Harry tajam. "Ron?"

Ron, yang menyadari maksud Harry, langsung menggeleng dan mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti buronan polisi yang tertangkap. "Demi Merlin! Kenapa bisa kau berpikir aku yang jadi… sumber tanpa nama dalam berita itu? Tentu tidak! Aku memang berpikir kalau Scorpius yang menculik Lily, tapi mana mungkin aku mengatakan itu pada Daily Prophet?"

"Kau bisa saja bohong," kata Harry. Ia melipat Daily Prophet itu, lalu meletakkannya sembarangan.

"Tidak," kata Ron. "Percaya aku, Harry. Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu dan anggota keluarga Weasley-Potter lainnya! Dan tanya saja Hermione, aku tidak punya sama sekali waktu untuk wawancara tidak jelas seperti itu! Aku, sepulang pesta Roxanne, langsung pulang jam sepuluh malam dan tidur! Paginya, Hermione memberikanku Daily Prophet hari ini ketika aku baru bangun tidur dan aku langsung ke sini!"

"Yah, masuk akal juga," timpal Ginny. "Ini pasti kerjaan orang lain. Orang yang ingin mencelakakan Lily dan atau Scorpius."

Harry mengangguk. "Lalu bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau datang ke kantor Daily Prophet dan bertanya tentang hal ini?" tanya Ron. "Dan kau harus mencari Lily, tentu saja. Kau harus ke Departemen Teleportasi di Kementrian Sihir."

"Aku memang merencanakan akan ke Departemen Teleportasi," kata Harry. "Dan aku akan datang ke kantor Daily Prophet nanti, Ron. Terima kasih untuk usulnya."

-ooo-

"Aaaaarggh!"

Scorpius meraung keras, membiarkan seluruh pelosok Malfoy Manor mendengar teriakannya tersebut. Di tangannya, Daily Prophet terbaru pagi ini sudah hancur berantakan.

"Kenapa, Son?" tanya Astoria. Ibu Scorpius ini tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kamar Scorpius. "Kau sedang stres karena berita di Daily Prophet, ya?"

"Daily Prophet ini memang sampah, Mum!" ujar Scorpius sambil mengerang. "Mereka hanya bisa mengganggu hidup orang saja! Kemarin, mereka datang ke sini tengah malam hanya untuk mewawancarai kita tentang hal bodoh! Kukira itu hanya main-main, tidak akan terbit hari ini dan sudah dilupakan, ternyata ini diterbitkan! Dan ini jadi halaman depan, Mum! Disertai dengan foto pribadiku dengan Lily yang diperbesar!"

Astoria mendesah, lalu ia beranjak mengambil Daily Prophet dari tangan Scorpius dan kemudian membuangnya. "Tidak usah diambil pusing, Nak."

"Tapi ini juga jadi beban pikiranku!"

"Kenapa kau tidak memusingkan pernikahanmu dengan Cecilia yang akan dilaksanakan tahun depan?" tanya Astoria. "Kau sudah dua puluh tujuh tahun, kau mapan, dan kau punya pacar, tapi kenapa kau tidak menikah-menikah juga? Aku menawarimu menikah dua bulan lagi, tapi kau malah meminta tahun depan!"

Scorpius merebahkan diri di tempat tidur _king size_-nya itu. "Argh… entahlah."

"Biar Mum tebak," kata Astoria sambil duduk di pinggir kasur Scorpius. "Pasti kau tidak benar-benar suka dengan Cecilia dan menyesal karena sudah putus dengan Lily?"

Scorpius hanya mendengus.

"Akui saja," kata Astoria geli. Ia selalu suka dengan percintaan, apalagi kisah percintaan anak semata wayangnya ini. "Mum lihat itu dari matamu, Scorp."

Scorpius mendelik.

"Menurut Mum, sebaiknya kaukejar Lily," ujar Astoria menasihati Scorpius. "Kau sayang padanya, dan Mum tahu Lily juga masih sayang padamu. Daripada kau pergi dengan Cecilia?"

"Siapa bilang Lily masih sayang padaku?" tanya Scorpius sarkas. "Dia sudah melupakanku."

"Dia belum melupakanmu," kata Astoria. "Buktinya dia lari, persis sehari setelah kau memutuskannya. Dan menurut Mum, dia lari karena dia stres sudah putus denganmu."

Scorpius hanya diam. Ia berusaha mencerna kata-kata Mum-nya itu dengan otaknya.

"Yah, terserah kau saja," kata Astoria. "Cepat berangkat kerja, Scorp."

Astoria pun menghilang di balik pintu. Scorpius masih diam berbaring di kasurnya sambil mengeluh dalam hati. "Tak kusangka Cecilia akhirnya bisa merayuku. Padahal selama bertahun-tahun aku tetap setia pada Lily!"

Scorpius mengambil napas panjang. "Dasar perempuan kegatalan! Zabini munafik!"

Hening.

Scorpius berpikir sejenak dalam keheningan itu. Dan akhirnya ia telah memutuskan sesuatu. Ia mengambil ponselnya—hadiah dari Lily yang setengah mati menyuruhnya memakai ponsel _ala Muggle_—dan menelepon satu nomor.

"Halo?" tanya suara di seberang. "Ada apa, Scorp?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," kata Scorpius. "Tolong pergi ke kedai pizza samping toilet jalan masuk ke Kementrian."

"Sebenarnya aku sibuk."

"Tolong aku. Ini penting. Menyangkut… Lily."

"Lily?" tanya suara di seberang sana semangat. "Kau menemukan jejak Lily?"

"Tidak," kata Scorpius dongkol. Ia tidak suka dengan topik Lily yang menghilang. "Ini tentang aku dan dia."

"Oh… er, mungkin ya. Nanti, ketika waktu makan siang sudah tiba."

"Oke. Terima kasih, Rose."

Percakapan pun terhenti seiring dengan sambungan telepon yang diputuskan oleh Scorpius. Bahkan tanpa menunggu kalimat 'sama-sama' dari mulut Rose.

-ooo-

Lily bangun jam sembilan pagi hari ini.

Wajar. Karena malam sebelumnya Lily tidak tidur sama sekali hanya karena masalahnya dengan Scorpius dan Cecilia. Jadi sah-sah saja jika ia tidur bahkan sampai matahari sudah pas di atas ubun-ubun.

Masalahnya dengan Antonio masih terbayang di benaknya sampai saat ini. Dan ia merasa sangat kesal. Sudah berulang kali kemarin ia menyindir Antonio—saat Mr Carson tidak melihat tentu saja—dengan pedas, dan ia heran mengapa Antonio tidak mengusirnya saat itu juga.

Sebenarnya Lily sadar kalau dia yang salah, bukan Antonio.

Tapi Lily sudah terlanjur malu. Ia marah diperlakukan seperti itu—walaupun dia sendiri yang membuat dirinya seperti itu. Dan caranya melampiaskan hal itu, adalah… ya, memarahi Antonio. Padahal Antonio tidak salah.

Terserahlah.

Lily keluar dari kamar sambil membawa sikat gigi, dan menggosok giginya di kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya ia mencari letak kamar mandi. Kemudian ia turun ke bawah. Ia ingin sarapan.

"Pagi Lily," sapa Antonio sedikit takut. "Silakan sarapan. Dad sudah memasakan sesuatu untukmu."

Lily mendengus. Ia mengabaikan Antonio dan segera berjalan ke meja makan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Lily ketus.

"_Pisto_," jawab Antonio sambil tersenyum ramah. "_Pisto_ adalah makanan khas Spanyol. Dad memasaknya dari terong, dan sayur-sayuran lainnya. Intinya, semua ini terdiri dari sayur sepenuhnya."

Lily langsung memakan Pisto itu. Ia cinta sayuran.

"Kau ini kerja sebagai apa, sih?" tanya Lily. Ia heran melihat lelaki sebesar Antonio masih ada di rumah dan tidak bekerja mencari nafkah. "Kerja selain mengintipi wanita, maksudku."

"Aku tidak kerja mengintipi wanita," kata Antonio sabar sambil mengambilkan air putih untuk Lily. "Aku kerja di toko sebelah rumah ini."

"Terus kenapa kau tidak berangkat?" tanya Lily. "Pergi sana!"

"Aku disuruh Dad pergi kerja setelah kau bangun tidur," kata Antonio. "Aku sudah membicarakan hal keterlambatan ini dengan pemilik toko, dan pemilik toko itu tidak keberatan aku datang terlambat."

"Maaf," kata Lily. "tapi aku tidak tanya apakah pemilik toko itu keberatan atau tidak kau datang terlambat."

"Yah." Antonio masih menjawab itu dengan penuh senyum, membuat Lily semakin dongkol dan memutuskan diam saja sampai sarapannya selesai. Selesai memakan _pisto_, ia meminum air putih yang disediakan Antonio dan langsung naik ke kamarnya lagi.

"Oke," kata Antonio. "Karena kau sudah selesai makan, aku akan pergi bekerja."

"Terserah kau saja! Bukan urusanku!" Lily menjawab itu dengan teriakan dari atas kamarnya.

"Tolong jaga rumah ini," pesan Antonio. Lily hanya mendengus. Tapi ia setuju, karena toh Lily menumpang di sini, tidak membayar sepeser uang pun.

Antonio pun pergi bekerja, meninggalkan Lily sendiri di rumah itu.

-ooo-

"Rose?" Scorpius menelepon Rose. Ia sudah sampai di kedai pizza itu, tetapi Rose belum tiba. "Aku sudah ada di sini. Kau di mana sekarang? Cepat datang."

Tak lama kemudian Rose tiba. "Ada apa sih, Scorp?"

Scorpius menunggu Rose duduk terlebih dulu dan memesan minuman, baru ia mulai berbicara. Ia sendiri sudah memesan _cappuchino _sedari tadi. "Tentang Lily. Aku baca di Daily Prophet hari ini, dia menghilang. Dia ke mana?"

"Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu ke mana dia saat ini," kata Rose. "Mum sudah mengecek ke Departemen Teleportasi, dan Lily ketahuan ber-_apparate _ke Geneva kemarin pagi."

Scorpius mengernyit. "Untuk apa dia ke Geneva?"

"Tak tahu," kata Rose.

Hening. Seorang pelayan cantik menghampiri meja Rose dan Scorpius, lalu mengantarkan jus pesanan Rose. Lucu juga. Rose memesan jus, sementara Scorpius menyesap _cappuchino_-nya.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin dia ada di sana," kata Rose sambil mengaduk jusnya dengan sedotan.

Scorpius mengernyit. Ia tidak mengira masih ada topik setelah pembicaraan singkat tadi. "Kenapa?"

"Entah," kata Rose. "Hanya insting."

"Toh kau bukan peramal," kata Scorpius. "Yang kutahu kau mendapat nilai D saat OWL Ramalan."

Jawaban Scorpius persis dengan jawaban Ginny sewaktu Ginny berdebat dengan Ron kemarin.

"Tapi aku juga punya alasan lain kenapa menurutku dia tidak ada di Geneva," kata Rose. "Karena sehari sebelum dia pergi, dan setelah kau memutuskannya, dia berbincang-bincang denganku."

"Tentang apa?"

"Banyak," kata Rose. "Tentang perasaannya, tentang aku, tentang—ehem—kekasihku ("Apa? Kau… punya pacar?" Scorpius kaget), dan yang terpenting… tentang luar negeri."

"Jadi dia pergi ke luar negeri?" tanya Scorpius. "Pantas dia digosipkan menghilang. Luar negeri kan terlalu luas, dan terlalu susah dijangkau."

"Dan lucunya dia digosipkan menghilang karena dirimu," kata Rose geli. "Karena kau menculiknya. Daily Prophet memang benar-benar bodoh!"

"Penyebar gosip murahan."

"Ya, ya," kata Rose sambil menahan tawa. "Terserah kau saja."

"Lalu bagaimana?" Scorpius mengembalikan topik lagi.

"Apa? Lily? Yah… tidak tahu."

"Kenapa menurutmu dia ada di kota lain sementara bukti jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau dia ada di Geneva?" tanya Scorpius.

"Pertama, karena insting. Aku dan Lily sudah seperti saudara yang sangat dekat, dan aku seperti bisa menebak isi hatinya. Aku juga merasa… aku dapat menebak dengan benar apa yang terjadi dengan Lily," kata Rose. "Kedua, dia itu pintar. Geneva sama sekali tidak masuk dalam pembicaraanku dengannya kemarin lusa. Bisa saja dia memalsukan bukti pergi ke Geneva, padahal dia pergi ke tempat lain."

"Bagaimana caranya dia memalsukan bukti?" tanya Scorpius heran. "Itu kan repot! Dia harus menyelinap ke Departemen Teleportasi, dan…"

Rose langsung menyela. "Kau berpikiran terlalu jauh. Kau bisa mulai dari yang dekat."

"Contohnya?"

"Ber-_apparate _ke Geneva," kata Rose. "Lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke tempat lain dengan cara yang tidak terdeteksi. Menggunakan cara Muggle, misalnya."

Scorpius mengangguk mengerti. "Ya, ya. Aku mengerti dengan pemikiranmu walaupun aku berpikir pikiranmu itu terlalu jauh, Rose."

"Yeah," kata Rose. "Awalnya aku juga berpikiran kalau pikiranku itu terlalu jauh. Tapi… hei! Itu mungkin saja terjadi, kan? Lagipula aku bisa merasakan instingku yang begitu kuat!"

"Ya. Itu mungkin saja terjadi."

Hening. Lagi.

"Coba kau rasakan dia ada di mana," kata Rose. "Kau sudah lama dekat dengannya dan aku yakin kau pasti punya perasaan dia ada di mana."

Scorpius mengangguk dan mencoba berpikir. Berusaha meresapi hatinya dan merasakan dengan perasaan hatinya ada di mana mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

Awalnya susah. Semua jalan hatinya serasa buntu. Tapi lama-kelamaan ada 'sesuatu' yang halus dan seperti menuntun Scorpius ke tempat di mana Lily 'bersembunyi'. Dan tempat itu… bukan Geneva. Ia setuju dengan Rose kalau Lily tidak sedang ada di Geneva.

"Ya," kata Scorpius. "Aku percaya denganmu, dia tidak di Geneva."

"Kau bisa merasakannya dengan insting?" tanya Rose kaget.

"Ya."

"Baguslah," kata Rose. "Berarti aku punya pendukung."

"Jangan konyol," kata Scorpius. "Aku yakin dia bukan di Geneva, tapi di tempat lain. Dan masalahnya, aku tak tahu tempat mana yang ia kunjungi."

"Wajar."

"Lalu menurutmu dia ke mana?" tanya Scorpius.

Rose mengambil napas sejenak. "Tapi aku tidak yakin. Hanya saja, kalau dipikir-pikir dan disambung-sambungkan dengan pembicaraanku kemarin, memang hanya tempat ini yang benar-benar masuk akal."

"Bilang saja."

Rose menyedot sedikit jus jambunya sebelum berbicara. "Di Barcelona, Spanyol."

-ooo-

Lily memutuskan berbaring di kamarnya.

Entah kenapa ia merasa seluruh badannya gatal. Ia ingin menggaruk, tapi tidak kuat karena terlalu banyak yang harus digaruk. Lagipula kalau ingin menggaruk, harus mempunyai tenaga ekstra karena gatal yang Lily rasakan sudah sampai di tahap 'parah'. Sangat gatal.

"Ini pasti karena aku makan Pisto tadi! Jangan-jangan salah satu bahan makanan untuk membuat Pisto itu terong?" gerutu Lily. "Aku kan alergi terong! Tapi aku lupa menanyakan apa semua bahan makanan yang digunakan saat membuat Pisto!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Lily mendengar sapaan Antonio dari bawah. Antonio sudah pulang bekerja.

"Lily?" panggil Antonio. Lalu Antonio berhenti di depan pintu kamar Lily.

"Masuk saja!"

Antonio pun memutar gagang pintu dan kaget mendapati Lily menggaruk seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Antonio.

"Kau sudah selesai mengintipi wanita?" tanya Lily sarkas. Heran. Ternyata gadis satu ini memang benar-benar kuat sehingga masih mampu menyindir saat dirinya sendiri sakit dan kesusahan.

"Gila," timpal Antonio. "Aku kan sudah bilang aku kerja sebagai penjaga toko di toko sebelah! Bukan mengintipi wanita! Sekarang, jelaskan padaku kau kenapa."

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Lily. "Mungkin aku alergi! Terbuat dari apa sih, Pisto itu?"

"Eh? Pisto itu terbuat dari… sayur-sayuran," kata Antonio.

"Sayuran apa? Apa ada terongnya?"

"Ada," kata Antonio. "Kau alergi terong?"

"Sudah jelas-jelas kaulihat dari matamu sendiri!" seru Lily. "Kalau aku menggaruk seluruh tubuhku setelah aku bertanya apakah ada terong di makanan itu!"

"Astaga," kata Antonio. "Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau alergi terong. Lagipula tadi pagi aku menyebutkan terong, tapi mungkin kau tidak mendengarnya."

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku," kata Antonio. "Sudahlah, lupakan. Sekarang, masalahnya adalah tidak ada makan siang lagi selain Pisto."

"Lalu? Aku makan apa?" tanya Lily.

Antonio berpikir sejenak. "Sudahlah, nanti saja kuurusi makanmu. Sekarang, yang pertama harus diurusi adalah alergimu yang kambuh itu! Sebentar, aku turun ke bawah dulu mengambil salep alergi! Sepertinya Dad selalu menyimpan salep itu."

"Cepat!"

Antonio pun turun ke lantai bawah sebentar, lalu masuk kembali ke kamar Lily sambil menggenggam satu salep kecil berwarna putih.

"Ini," ujar Antonio sambil menyerahkan salep itu pada Lily. "Aku heran kenapa Dad menyimpan-nyimpan salep itu, padahal di rumah ini kan tidak ada yang terkena alergi."

"Bagaimana cara penggunaannya?" tanya Lily cepat, tidak nyambung dengan apa yang Antonio sampaikan sebelumnya.

"Baca saja di belakang salep itu," kata Antonio.

"Aku tidak bisa bahasa Spanyol, Carson!" seru Lily. Ia memang memutuskan memanggil Antonio dengan nama belakangnya setelah 'insiden' kemarin.

"Astaga," ujar Antonio, lalu ia mengambil salep dari tangan Lily dan mulai membaca—menerjemahkan Bahasa Spanyol ke Bahasa Inggris. "Cara penggunaan, olesi salep di seluruh bagian tubuhmu."

Lily langsung merebut salep itu dari tangan Antonio, dan menyuruh Antonio membelakanginya. "Balik ke belakang! Aku mau mengoleskan salep ini ke seluruh tubuhku!"

Antonio pun membalikkan badannya dan menunggu. "Untung aku dan Dad fasih berbicara Bahasa Inggris!"

Lily mengacuhkan itu dan mengoleskan salep itu ke seluruh badannya. Salep itu memang manjur, baru beberapa detik saja diolesi, salep itu sudah berhasil menghilangkan sedikit rasa gatalnya.

"Sudah belum?" tanya Antonio.

"Sudah."

Antonio membalikkan badannya lagi dan menerima salep yang disodorkan Lily. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Ya. Silakan mengintipi wanita lagi!" seru Lily.

Antonio hanya diam dan kemudian turun ke bawah lagi. Meninggalkan Lily sendirian di kamarnya.

Lily berbaring ke kasurnya lagi.

"Aku makan siang pakai apa?" pikir Lily. "Apa aku membelinya di luar saja, ya? Tujuanku ke sini kan memang berwisata dan melupakan masalah-masalahku! Dan aku sudah di sini selama dua hari tanpa menghabiskan satu dolar-pun!"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa keluar," kata Lily. "Nanti tidak ada yang jaga rumah. Aku kan sudah dimintai tolong untuk menunggui rumah ini."

"Dan aku harusnya menurut. Keluarga Carson—kecuali Antonio—sudah baik sekali padaku," batin Lily. "Tapi daripada aku tidak makan siang?"

"Iya, daripada aku tidak makan siang?" batin Lily. "Lagipula rumah ini kan tidak bisa jalan! Tidak perlu ditunggui lagi!"

Lily pun bergulat dengan pikirannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Antonio masuk ke kamar Lily sambil membawa satu piring berisi roti-roti gandum.

"Ini," kata Antonio. "Makan saja. Kau kan tidak bisa makan Pisto lagi, sementara hanya itu yang ada di rumahku."

Hening.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan makanan ini?" tanya Lily pelan.

"Minta di toko tempatku bekerja," kata Antonio.

Lily hanya diam.

"Oke, aku pergi dulu," kata Antonio. "Aku harus kerja lagi."

Lily hanya diam. Lagi.

-ooo-

Al dan Rina sudah sampai di Geneva sejak tadi pagi. Tetapi mereka belum memulai pencarian, karena mereka masih lelah dengan _apparition _antarnegara. Dari London, Inggris ke Geneva, Swiss.

Bayangkan saja betapa lelahnya. Mereka saja sampai heran kenapa Lily—yang perempuan dan umurnya jauh lebih muda dari mereka—sanggup bertahan tanpa lelah dan dalam kondisi 'pelarian'.

Mereka menginap di hotel mewah yang berada di pusat kota selama dua minggu. Sebenarnya Rina—dengan jiwa iritnya—tidak ingin menginap di hotel mewah selama berhari-hari.

"Menguras uang saja," keluh Rina.

Tapi jika mereka tinggal di pusat kota, mereka akan lebih mendapatkan banyak akses untuk mencari Lily. Dan semua hotel di pusat kota, rata-rata hotel mewah semua. Berbintang tiga sampai bintang lima.

Di hotel ini, mereka menyewa dua kamar yang bersebelahan. Tentu saja dua kamar. Satu kamar untuk Al, dan satu kamar lagi untuk Rina. Mereka kan tidak boleh satu kamar karena belum menikah.

Saat ini Al sedang duduk di sofa, menikmati kegiatan menonton tivi _khas_ Muggle. Diam-diam ia kagum kenapa Muggle sebegitu pintarnya sehingga mampu menciptakan kotak persegi berisi gambar yang bergerak-gerak dan menghibur tanpa bantuan sihir.

Al, ketika di Hogwarts, masuk ke Asrama Slytherin. Asrama Slytherin memang jarang berkontak dengan Muggle. Berbeda dengan asrama Gryffindor.

Jadi kalau James, Lily, Rina, dan sepupu-sepupunya terbiasa dengan tivi—bahkan Lucy dan Molly yang ada di Ravenclaw juga—Al tidak. Slytherin memang jauh dari Muggle!

_Tok tok…_

Al, dari kerasnya suara tivi, mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar hotelnya.

"Mungkin Rina," pikir Al. Ia berjalan dan membuka pintu itu.

"Ada apa, Rin—"

Al menghentikan kata-katanya karena ternyata yang berdiri di depannya bukan Rina, tetapi orang lain.

Orang itu perempuan. Dan yang Al kagetkan, perempuan itu mirip dengan Lily.

Senyumnya yang ramah dan menawan, rambut merahnya yang panjang dan lurus, dan mata cokelat-nya yang seperti membius.

"Lily?" Al berseru kaget. Suaranya itu keras sekali, sehingga Rina yang ada di kamar sebelah, ikut berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ada apa, Al?" tanya Rina. Lalu Rina benar-benar kaget ketika mendapati seseorang yang mirip dengan Lily berdiri di depan Al. "Hei… kau Lily, kan?"

"Bukan," kata orang itu, masih dengan senyumnya. "Namaku Natalia Auslin."

Al sejenak tidak percaya, tapi kemudian ia yakin kalau ini memang benar-benar bukan Lily, karena Lily… lebih tinggi dari orang ini. Lebih tinggi beberapa senti saja, sebenarnya.

"Ya," kata Al. "Dia bukan Lily, Rina. Lily—maaf—lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Nyonya Auslin ini."

Rina mengangguk. "Yeah."

"Ada apa, Mrs Auslin?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel Mrs," kata Natalia Auslin sambil menahan tawa. "Aku masih belum menikah. Apakah penampilanku sudah seperti seorang Ibu?"

"Eh?" Al menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sebenarnya tidak."

"Panggil aku Natalia," kata Natalia Auslin sambil menyodorkan tangannya, hendak berjabat tangan dengan Al. "Atau kalau namaku terlalu panjang, kau bisa memanggilku dengan 'Lia' saja."

"Yeah," kata Al sambil berjabat tangan dengan Natalia. "Namaku Albus Potter, dan kau juga bisa memanggilku Albus, atau Al saja sebenarnya."

Setelah Al dan Lia berhenti bersalaman, Lia menyodorkan tangannya ke Rina. "Namaku Natalia. Kau bisa memanggilku Lia."

"Ya," kata Rina. Ia kelihatan tidak suka dengan Lia. "Namaku Rina Nott. Rina saja."

"Baiklah," kata Lia.

"Kenapa kau mengetuk pintu kamarku, Lia?" tanya Al. "Ada apa?"

Rina langsung mengernyit.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Lia ramah. "Aku hanya… maaf, terganggu dengan aktivitas menonton televisi-mu. Suaranya keras sekali. Er… bisa tidak tolong dikecilkan?"

"Eh? Maaf! Maaf sudah mengganggumu. Ya, tentu bisa," kata Al salah tingkah.

"Oke," kata Lia. "Bye. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. Lagipula kamarku ada di sebelah kamarmu, Al."

"Bye." Rina langsung membalasnya ketus.

Lia tersenyum dan kemudian masuk ke kamarnya lagi.

Rina mendengus. "Dia itu sok akrab sekali, ya?"

"Dia ramah," ujar Al tanpa bermaksud membela Lia sama sekali.

"Aku kesal dengannya."

"Eh, Rina," kata Al. "Aku masuk dulu, ya. Mengecilkan suara televisiku. _Bye._"

"_Bye, Honey_."

Al pun masuk dan mematikan televisi itu dengan tombol utama yang ada di televisi-nya secara langsung, bukan dengan _remote_. Ia tidak tahu cara mengecilkan suara televisi itu dan akhirnya memutuskan mematikannya saja.

-ooo-

Harry, sepulang bekerja dan sesuai dengan perkataannya pada Ron dan Ginny, mampir ke Departemen Teleportasi dan Daily Prophet dulu sebelum pulang ke The Burrow.

Ia memutuskan akan pergi ke Departemen Teleportasi terlebih dulu sebelum ke Daily Prophet.

_Begitu sampai…_

"Hei, Harry!" seru Blaise Zabini, ayah Cecilia, ramah.

"Halo, Blaise," balas Harry.

"Biar kutebak," kata Blaise. "Kau pasti ke sini karena ingin memeriksa tentang Lily. Kan?"

"Iya."

"Aku sudah dengar tentang… er, Lily yang menghilang," kata Blaise. "Aku ikut prihatin."

Harry tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Blaise. Tapi kau tidak perlu seperti itu, Lily tidak meninggal, kok."

Blaise nyengir lebar.

"Aku tidak tahu kau ternyata bekerja di Departemen Teleportasi," ujar Harry.

"Ya, aku baru saja pindah departemen dari satu minggu yang lalu," kata Blaise.

"Oke," kata Harry. "Dan seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku ingin memeriksa tentang kepergian Lily. Bisakah tolong kaucarikan aku data-data tentang kepergian Lily yang katanya… ke Geneva?"

"Oke," kata Blaise. "Aku akan mencarikan data itu di komputerku sekarang. Silakan duduk dulu, Kawan."

Harry mengangguk dan duduk di sofa ruangan Blaise. Membiarkan Blaise mem-_browsing _data-data tentang kepergian Lily ke Geneva menggunakan _apparition_.

"Aku sudah dapat," kata Blaise. "Tetapi data ini kemungkinan sama seperti data yang diberikan temanku pada Hermione kemarin, saat ia menelepon departemen kami."

"Jelaskan saja," kata Harry. "Aku mau dengar darimu, bukan dari Hermione."

"Oke," kata Blaise. Kemudian ia mulai menjelaskan. "Lily Luna Potter, ber-_apparate _dari apartemen _Muggle_ London, Inggris, ke sebuah gang kosong di Geneva, Swiss. Lily ber-_apparate _pada pukul enam lewat satu menit pagi pada hari Rabu, 27 Juli 2033. Selesai."

"Oke," timpal Harry. "Sekarang aku minta pendapatmu, Blaise. Menurutmu… kenapa dia pergi ke Geneva?"

"Eh?" Blaise mengernyit. "Kok aku? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Harry."

"Aku pusing mencari Lily," kata Harry. "Aku tahu dia berani dan memang nekat sejak kecil, tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan senekat ini. Pergi ke Geneva tanpa memberitahu siapa pun? Astaga."

"Dia baik-baik saja," kata Blaise. "Pasti."

-ooo-

Setelah berbincang-bincang dan mendengar data dari mulut Blaise, Harry langsung pergi ke Daily Prophet menggunakan perapian _Floo _dari kantor Blaise_._

Harry berjalan menuju meja resepsionis, lalu meminta bertemu dengan Tere Skeeter, pemimpin Daily Prophet sekaligus reporter, wartawan, dan penulis.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan Tere Skeeter," kata Harry sabar. "Bisa tidak?"

"Sebentar, Mr Potter," kata resepsionis itu. "Mohon menunggu sebentar."

Harry mengangguk setuju dan kemudian membiarkan resepsionis menelepon entah siapa, dan akhirnya ia diberi alamat ruangan Tere Skeeter.

"Ya. Anda bisa bertemu dengan Tere Skeeter, Mr Potter," kata resepsionis itu. "Silakan pergi ke ruangannya. Ruangannya ada di lantai tiga, nomor satu. Aku bisa mengatar Anda, kalau Anda mau?"

"Tidak usah," kata Harry. "Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Terima kasih tawarannya."

Harry pun menaiki tangga ke lantai tiga, dan segera mencari ruangan nomor satu. Setelah menemukannya, ia langsung membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hei, Mr Potter," kata Tere Skeeter. "Anda sebenarnya tidak sopan dengan membuka pintu ruanganku secara langsung tanpa izin."

"Satu sama. Kita impas, Ms Skeeter. Kau juga tidak sopan menerbitkan berita tentang anakku yang katanya diculik oleh anak dari Draco Malfoy, padahal itu tidak benar."

"Wah, kau sudah baca? Terima kasih telah membaca Daily Prophet, Mr Potter!" seru Tere. "Tetapi sayangnya, berita itu benar. Kami mendapatkannya dengan sumber yang sangat sangat amat terpercaya."

"Siapa?"

"Maaf, sumber sudah mengatakan akan memberikan kami berita ini asalkan kami tidak memberitahu siapa pun tentang namanya."

"Kau harus percaya denganku," kata Harry. "Itu tidak benar! Scorpius tidak menculik Lily! Saat Lily sudah pergi, Scorpius masih ada di London! Hermione bahkan melihatnya sendiri dia ada di Kementrian!"

"Semua hal bisa saja terjadi, Mr Potter."

"Kau menyampaikan berita yang salah!"

"Aku selalu benar dan teliti," kata Tere. "Aku keponakan Rita Skeeter, penulis Daily Prophet paling fenomenal, paling teliti, serta paling benar."

"Cih." Harry mendecih. "Rita Skeeter memang paling terkenal! Terkenal sekali karena kekeraskepalaannya, sifat suka memaksanya, dan juga terkenal karena selalu menulis berita yang salah! Umurku saja, ketika sudah disebutkan berapa, masih ditulis salah juga!"

"Semua orang pasti punya salah, Mr Potter."

"Tapi tidak seperti itu!" seru Harry. "Daily Prophet benar-benar sampah!"

"Kau akan menyesal jika kami tidak ada," ujar Tere santai, seolah ia sudah biasa dikata-katai seperti ini. "Siapa sih, yang menulis berita? Kami, kan?"

Wajah Harry merah padam. Ia langsung keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum ia benar-benar meledak.

"Begini saja," kata Tere sebelum Harry benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu. "Daripada kita merebutkan siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar, bagaimana kalau kau memberitahu kami tentang apa yang menurutmu benar? Kan kita akhirnya sama-sama untung."

Harry berhenti.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Tere. "Tawaran yang menggiurkan, kan?"

Harry masih bergeming.

"Ayo, kami terhormat sekali menerima kedatanganmu untuk memberitahu dunia tentang apa yang menurutmu benar," kata Tere sambil menyiapkan perkamen dan pena bulu kilat-nya, bahkan sebelum Harry mengatakan ia setuju atau tidak.

**TBC**


End file.
